Air passenger seats comprise a frame to which functional components such as seat surfaces, backrests, and armrests are attached. Such air passenger seats may be equipped as folding seats having pivotable seat surfaces and backrests. Typically, additional components for additional tasks, such as mechanisms for folding seats, joints, bearings, baggage supports, and foot supports are mounted on the air passenger seats. The frames of air passenger seats must have a high stability because of the typically high load. It is desirable to use the lightest possible type of construction in this case. Currently, single-spar supports and double-spar supports having horizontal spar offset are used in the construction of chassis for air passenger seats.
The frame constructions currently used for air passenger seats have the disadvantage that they have been designed only according to stabilizing aspects. I.e., they are optimized for supporting seats and backrests, for example. Until now, additional components have had to be provided for tasks such as baggage retention or foot supports. Thus, a greater material requirement and additional weight arises. Furthermore, single-spar constructions have the disadvantage that high torsion forces arise and therefore a large spar profile must be used.